Secrets Between Us
by beltheawesome
Summary: Okita and Saito runs off during dinner to do...what? They didn't intend to tell anyone, but their little secret can't be hidden forever. [OkitaxSaito] [YAOI] Lemon, Smut.


**Secrets Between Us**

 **[OkiSai]**

* * *

 **WARNING: Lemon/Smut, YAOI**

* * *

Saito chewed slowly on the piece of fish in his mouth. Eating a meal in peacetime with everyone may seem ordinary to most, but was certainly something he enjoyed and was grateful for.

As Heisuke and Shinpachi quarrelled over their food again, he looked over idly at Okita to see how he was doing.

Said man was clutching his sake cup as expected, but something was different. He looked rather…intoxicated.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a hushed voice. Saito was certain his friend wasn't one to get drunk easily.

"H-Hajime-kun…" Okita's voice came out as barely a whisper.

Saito knew those symptoms all too well. That pleading face and flickering voice of his. Okita wasn't drunk.

Saito sighed and shook his head.

"Can't be helped…leave it to me." He spoke just loud enough for the other to hear.

Okita mouthed a thanks and prepared to get up as Saito put down his chopsticks.

"Oh? Done already, Saito, Souji?" Kondo paused his conversation with Hijikata when he noticed they were leaving.

"Yeah." Saito nodded politely. "Thanks for the meal."

"Sword practice, sword practice~" Okita grinned and skipped off outside after Saito.

"They sure are enthusiastic as always, eh?" Harada laughed after they left. The other captains may be oblivious to what was going on between them, but he figured out more than that.

"They didn't even finish their food…" Kondo sighed, feeling somewhat disappointed in them.

"Well…if they're not gonna eat it, I am!" Heisuke jumped towards their food trays, followed by Nagakura.

The sounds of the commotion made by the rest of the captains slowly faded as they walked further away, heading towards Saito's room.

* * *

Once the doors were shut and they were isolated, Saito slid a hand over the front of Okita's pants to check his condition. They were already used to this - it had become quite a normal routine.

"Why so suddenly?" His palm pressed against a rock-hard surface.

"Why, you ask?" Okita had a slightly pained look as his body reacted from Saito's touch.

He then grabbed the hand from below and lifted it to his lips. Sticking his tongue out cheekily, he held on to Saito's hand, licking and sucking on his index finger.

However, his companion showed no sign of response even under his skillful, gentle teasing.

"Wasn't that because Hajime-kun said all that before dinner?"

"What?" Saito tried to recall the content of their conversation a few hours ago.

"Quit playing dumb, you said I could have _you_ for dinner." He bit harder on Saito's finger, this time causing the younger man to wince slightly.

"No, I was pretty sure I asked if you had a preference, since I was on cooking duty." He used his free hand to remove Okita's grip on his other.

"Well, then you agreed when I said I wanted you for dinner."

"I didn't."

"Keeping quiet and walking away with a sly smirk is the same thing." His hand wandered over to Saito's face this time, gently caressing his cheek.

That smirk Okita had seen just before dinner appeared again right in front of him.

"So, you get aroused just by thinking about me?"

Saito's hand grabbed on to the other's collar and roughly pulled him closer, his intense gaze sending shivers through Okita.

"Oh my, I didn't know you were such a bad boy, Hajime-kun~" his voice was playfully sarcastic.

Saito let out a soft grunt in response to his comment, then closed the remaining distance between them by pushing his lips against Okita's.

Okita let out a satisfied moan upon the contact and let his hand move from Saito's cheek to the back of his head, tangling itself within his hair, while his other wrapped itself over Saito's shoulders.

Saito wasn't forceful by nature, and Okita knew that best. His kisses were always gentle and slightly timid, no matter how many times they've done it. Okita had always been the one subtly leading him, while the younger one obediently followed along with his pace. And yet _his_ Hajime-kun would always come to his aid whenever he needed it. Just like right now.

His mind raced at the idea of being the one with the privilege of knowing the Hajime-kun no one else knew, the only one, with Hajime-kun all to himself.

"You taste like fish, Hajime-kun." He breathed through their hot kisses and sucked on his partner's tongue.

"That's because we were in the middle of dinner."

"Hmm, could you be upset that we had to leave early?" Okita stopped and pulled back a little to talk, and to see the expression on Saito's face.

Saito kept quiet for a moment, as if deep in thought, locking his gaze with Okita's as he did.

"No, I do not mind."

The trademark grin returned to Okita's face, revealing his sense of achievement from hearing those words.

"Am I really so hot you can't resist?"

He lifted Saito's face with a finger to his chin.

"You're welcome to play. I'm all yours for tonight." He guided Saito's hand over his chest, slipping it under the loose cloth covering his upper body.

Saito followed his lead and allowed his hand to run through that familiar territory once again. His fingers rubbed softly over the only few scars he'd obtained from numerous battles together, savoring every bit of Okita. As he eased himself into the pace again, Okita connected their lips once more.

This time, he was less discreet in showing his passion; the movements of his tongue became more wild and willful, and he ended up pushing Saito against the wall. With his hands against the wall as support, he had successfully trapped Saito before himself. Not that Saito was intending to run away. Saito whimpered as the intensity of their kiss shot up and their teeth clashed, but his hands never stopped trying to catch up either.

He tugged on the obi around Okita's waist with one hand, skillfully loosening it and letting it fall to the ground, then proceeded to pull the red and black kosode off his shoulders.

"You're quite good at this already, aren't you?" Okita sucked on Saito's lower lip one last time before trailing his lips to the boy's earlobe, then down to the neck.

"Gomen, Hajime-kun. Your scarf's in the way so it's got to go." With that, he pulled the long strip of cloth off in one swift motion, exposing his pale, smooth neck.

"Ne, Hajime-kun…" He paused. His eyes wouldn't leave the sight before him. "Don't ever stop wearing your scarf." He pressed his body even closer to Saito, comfortably snuggling him between himself and the wall.

Saito felt dizzy from the heat of their bodies.

"I don't intend to, but why do you request so?"

"I really dislike the idea of anyone else seeing your beautiful skin."

"Since when did you develop such possessive ideas?" Saito frowned a little.

Sure, he hadn't slept with other people and didn't intend to. The both of them had served each other well. The years they spent together forged bonds deeper than most, and created a mutual understanding which granted them great teamwork, even during sex.

"Wanna see how possessive I can be?"

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Saito by the waist and flung him onto the futon, and landing himself on top of Saito.

"Ah?" Saito gasped at their sudden change in position. Before he realised it, his obi had been undone and his kimono was opened, exposing his bare skin to the cold night air.

And if that wasn't enough, he felt a pair of lips teasing and sucking on his right nipple, all in the same moment.

He shivered and buried his hands in Okita's hair as the latter continued his actions.

"S-Souji…" Saito called his name as he enjoyed the pleasure inflicted by those skillful techniques. It just felt too good, the way Okita nimbled and flicked on the pink bud with his tongue. To add on, he even used a free hand to play with its other twin at the same time.

The older captain smirked as he felt Saito fidgeting under him.

"You're really sensitive here, huh." He grinned. "But I know where you're even more sensitive." the ends of his lips curved up even more. He trailed kisses from his chest down to his abdomen, playfully sucking and leaving love marks along the way.

Saito could let him go on forever; Okita knew his way around his body, probably even more than Saito himself, giving him more pleasure than anything else. But letting that guy get his way all the time just wasn't cutting it.

He lifted a knee between Okita's legs, rubbing against his erection, giving him a bold shock. With that chance he immediately flipped their positions, and got up to straddle Okita who was now beneath him.

"You'd rather be the one pushing me into bed, Hajime-kun?" The previously dominant partner let out an amused chuckle.

Saito's kimono had fallen off completely in the process, leaving him in nothing but his fundoshi, which he quickly removed as well. Okita gazed up lustfully at his well-toned companion, and sighed in bliss.

"Having fun on top of me?" He joked as he watched his Hajime-kun enjoy a moment of triumph over him.

"We came here to solve your problem after all."

Saito pressed on the bulge over his pants with his ass.

"Hnng-" Okita shut his eyes and bit his lip as Saito applied more pressure and moved his hips back and forth at a painfully slow speed.

"H-Hajime-kun?"

Saito's hand wrapped around the hard shaft over the cloth and squeezed.

"Stop teasing me…"

"What do you want me to do?" Saito stopped all actions completely, leaning down towards Okita's face, with his hands on Okita's chest for support.

"Hmm? Surprise me." He quickly regained his composure and took Saito's hands from his chest to his lips, purring as he did.

"Surprise?" Saito paused and swallowed, trying to think of something that would possibly delight his inamorato.

"It's alright if you can't~ I can do it for you instead~" Okita said, but his eyes met with a confident, determined grin, rather than the confused and defeated look he had expected.

"Are you doubting my abilities?" Saito's mind was made up, his eyes told Okita his challenge had been accepted.

"Oh?" Okita raised his eyebrows, curious about what Saito had in mind.

Saito tugged on the hem of Okita's hakama, undoing the strings and pulling the remaining cloth off him. He quickly proceeded to place the firm, wet head inside his mouth.

Okita let out a feverish whimper as he felt Saito's hot embrace, and shivered at the addictive strokes of his tongue.

"Were you always this bold?"

"I don't believe I've changed."

"I really like the shy Hajime-kun, but I don't mind this side of you either." He was panting from the intensity, but grinning with pleasure.

Saito paid no heed to his words. He focused on the current matter at hand. His tongue moved gently but confidently, and the strong sucking sounds he made only caused Okita to be more aroused.

He never knew Saito was so good at this.

"Oh my god, Haji...me...kun…" He bit his lip, trying to control himself. "That's enough, I'm...g-gonna come…"

Okita pushed Saito's head lightly, signalling him to stop, but the latter wouldn't budge. He didn't want come inside Saito's mouth; it seemed too uncouth. He didn't know why Saito wasn't listening, but he didn't have the strength to properly push him away at this moment. _Why is his grip so strong?_

"A-Ahhh…!" Okita's hands tightened into fists, and he couldn't hold it in anymore. His hot, sweet liquid burst into Saito's mouth.

"Gomen…" Okita apologised when Saito finally stopped and lifted his head to look into his eyes.

To his surprise, the younger boy swallowed everything and licked the remaining traces off his lips.

"Why…?" Okita's eyes went wide.

"It's my job to make you feel good, after all." Saito smiled.

Okita sat up with Saito in his lap, and pouted a little. "Hmm...I didn't want you to have to do that though."

"You didn't like it?" Saito asked, doubting if he should have done that.

"Haha! You're mistaken. You did well, Hajime-kun. I was _very_ surprised." He chuckled, giving Saito a peck on the lips as a reward.

"Is that so…" Saito lowered his head and blushed. He very much enjoyed receiving compliments, especially from Okita, after a job well done.

"Hajime-kun."

"Hmm?" He looked up again. He felt Okita's hands move from his hips to his ass, groping it casually.

"Do it...with me…"

"Are you suggesting that I…?"

Okita's silent, cheeky grin erased all other questions.

"I understand. Turn over." He nudged Okita lightly, who willingly obliged and turned to lay flat on his chest, placing his hands palm facing down beside his head.

Saito rubbed his back lovingly for a second, then aligned himself with his entrance. He slowly pushed it in, testing the waters, observing Okita. The man on the sheets let out a groan as he felt something huge entering and stretching him.

"Are you sure?" Saito leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"Anytime for you, Hajime-kun."

Saito nodded, and started moving. They increased their pace quickly. Okita clutched on to the sheets below him, the pleasure gradually overruling the initial discomfort. Saito himself could feel himself coming closer to climax as well.

"H-Hajime…" Okita savoured his name.

"Souji…" Saito did the same.

They soon reached the peak and Saito's substance squirted everywhere, and he stopped, panting slow, hot breaths.

"You've made such a mess, Hajime-kun." Okita was panting as well, but he did have the energy to joke around.

Saito relaxed and collapsed on top of Okita.

"We'll have to clean the sheets later…" he mumbled before closing his eyes.

"Are you tired?" He asked, but received no response.

Okita tilted his head to peek at the sleeping face on his back. He chuckled and wriggled himself out from underneath Saito.

"Sleep tight." He whispered, and wrapped his arms around Saito from behind.

* * *

/

* * *

Morning had come and a busy Hijikata brisk walked towards Saito's room, wanting to assign him a new mission.

"Saito, are you in? There's something I need you to do..."

The door slid open and a shocked Hijikata stared down at them.

"…Sword practice, huh?"

"V-vice commander?" Saito stuttered, his eyes shot open as he analysed the current situation. Saito was still in bed with Okita, with the latter hugging him from behind, the both of them covered in nothing but the blanket.

Hijikata looked across the room to see their clothes discarded carelessly here and there, and his face turned even darker.

"It's rude to intrude like that, Hijikata-san." Okita sang, not at all troubled. Instead, he tightened his arms around Saito's waist.

"W-wait, Souji, let go…" He struggled to escape Okita's hold in vain.

"Nope, I won't let go of Hajime-kun~"

"Vice commander, this is-" He tried to explain, but his voice was caught in his throat.

The door slammed shut, and Hijikata's stern, but shaky voice could be heard from outside.

"I'll come back later."

Okita loosened his grip just enough for Saito to turn over angrily to face him.

"Souji! Why did you-" Okita shut him up with his own lips.

"-Oomph!" Saito tried to protest, but stopped resisting soon after.

"Isn't it fine? He won't be back in a while." The older man chuckled, seeming to enjoy the current situation. His strong arms continued to hold Saito close, as he buried his face in his soft indigo hair. A pity he couldn't see the blush on the boy's face.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Never writing M fics again.** **Considering HijikataxSaito in next chapter.**


End file.
